Tão Real
by Usagi chan 9.0
Summary: Mesmo depois do torneio ter terminando,Shizuru ainda pensava no Sakyou e esse sentimento já está cultivado crescia cada vez mais e ia muito além da vida e da morte.


**Tão real **

Depois dos seus amigos e irmão ter ganhado o torneiro, Shizuru tinha em suas mãos um isqueiro e na cabeça suas lembranças,todo referente ao seu amado,Sakyou se foi e mal tinham compartilhado momentos,mas aquele objeto fazia ela se sentir mais perto dele,era estranho pois com aquilo nas mãos sentia como se o homem estivesse perto dela.A irmã de Kuwabara parecia ter sido a única que o viu direito,olhou no fundo dos olhos aquele homem cheio de sonhos e ouviu as palavras dele,seu passado que saiu assim tão rápido na sua vida,sem ao menos terem se conhecido direito,a única coisa que era evidente que tinham muito em comum era o vicio.O porque de ter ido embora assim sem dar mais explicações,é uma pergunta sem resposta que o vento levou com o tempo e que aparentemente não importava mais agora.

Bem...a vida continua...

Porém logo os amigos e principalmente Kuwabara,seu irmão se viam em outros problemas e lutas,Shizuru sentia muitas premonições estranhas enquanto assistia a preocupação dos outros conhecidos seus,até os que estavam a sua volta,compartilharam os mesmos sentimentos e histó momentos ela ousava pedir...

Shizuru pensando: Sakyou,ajude os meus amigos.

Sempre que tinha pressentimentos desagradáveis ela pedia isso apertando bem o esqueiro nas mãos ou somente o acariciando.

Mas depois que Yusuke e alguns outros foram para Maikai ela teve que consolar o seu irmão e também o fazia estudar,continuava a mesma irmã mandona de sempre que apesar de toda a sensibilidade espiritual que tinha era uma mulher comum,ainda assim pensava muito do seu amado quando tinha chances,principalmente ao ver o grande amor que o Kuwabara tinha pela Yukina.

Numa noite na casa de Kuwabara,ele e sua maninha dormiam profundamente também,Kazuma falava dormindo e dava para perceber que sonhava com a Yukina,mas Shizuru era a mais quieta,por enquanto o seu sonho era tranqüilo e sonho ela estava andando floresta tranquilamente e olhando para uma paisagem exuberante a sua frente,umas borboletas multicoloridas ousaram pousar em seus fios de cabelo,a irmã do Kazuma sorria para toda aquela maravilha,um sorriso pequeno e normal que dava talvez para qualquer um;mas segundos depois sentiu que tinha um vulto se aproximando atrás dela,arregalou os olhos e virou seu corpo para ver...conhecia aquela pessoa,isso fez ela se surpreender ainda mais.

Shizuru: Sa...sakyou!

Era ele mesmo,ainda surpresa ela andou até o rapaz depois que a luz bateu pelo corpo dele fazendo-a enxergá-lo melhor,o homem olhou para garota e sorriu,assim que estava na frente dele ficou paralisada olhando fixamente para a face do mesmo.

Shizuru: é...

Sakyou: eu sei que é estranho, mas sou eu sim.

Shizuru: é bom vê-lo...mas está no outro mundo,te deram permissão para vir pra cá?*o sorriso desmanchou um pouco para dar lugar a uma face de pessoa que não entende bem a situação*

Sakyou: sim,mas por pouco tempo.

Shizuru: é o suficiente.*dá um sorriso mágico*

Sakyou: queria te dizer uma coisa.

Shizuru: não precisa...eu já sei,dês do momento em que você me deu aquele isqueiro.

Sakyou: bem...mas não é dizer para você não ficar preocupada com seus amigos,eles tem muita ajuda celestial mesmo alguns tenham sangue de Youkais correndo nas veias,eu ouço sempre as suas preces tento até ajuda-los mas sabe não estou bem naquele mundo azul ao alcance da luz,me regenero como posso,estão me dando chances como essa para que possa me purificar,mas tenho que esperar pois á muitos espíritos na minha situação e depois aqueles garotos são fortes,não só agora mas eu percebi isso antes de ser um fantasma.

Shizuru: é que as vezes eu fico preocupada,principalmente com o meu irmão...

Sakyou: eu entendo perfeitamente.

Sakyou diz isso e coloca uma das mãos na face de Shizuru,que fecha os olhos e acaricia a mão dele com as logo ele pega numa das mãos dela,colocando para frente.A irmã de Kuwabara toca na mão dele(só para vocês terem uma idéia eles fizeram igualzinho no filme do Tarzan da Disney).

Shizuru: está ê parece tão vivo.

Sakyou sorri mais ainda diante das palavras dela,os dois ficam na mesma posição por alguns minutos,até que um vento deu para aparecer no sonho,sentindo isso o rapaz olha para traz.

Sakyou: está na minha é mais.

Ele acena para ela que fica parada na mesma posição só olhando ele se desentegrar totalmente diante que a figura do homem desapareceu Shizuru acorda,se senta na cama e olha para a mesa de cabeceira enquanto apoiava seus braços nos joelhos,em cima dela tinha o isqueiro do seu amado,depois de alguns minutos olhando aquele objeito a irmã do Kuwabara sorri de forma leve,tão logo volta a se deitar e dormir.

Na manhã seguinte,Shizuru acorda cedo como sempre para fazer o café do seu maninho,nisso Kuwabara já arrumado aparece na cozinha.

Kuwabara: bom dia maninha!*animado*

Shizuru: bom dia Kazuma!*notavelmente feliz mas a cara estava ainda normal*

Kuwabara: hãn?*espanta-se*

Shizuru: dormiu bem?*pisca os olhos*

Kuwabara: quem é você e o que fez com a minha irmã?*se encosta na parede e aponta para ela*

Shizuru: hãn?Que isso Kazuma,sou eu!Não tá me redescendo não?*faz uma cara emburrada para ele*

Kuwabara: na verdade não!Mas agora vejo que é você mesmo,acordou de bom humor é?*sai de perto da parede*

Shizuru: porque?Eu sempre acordo de mal-humor?*cara brava*

Kuwabara: n..não!Mas é que geralmente eu mal estou de pé e você já diz "Está atrazado!"ou algo anzinza do gênero.

Shizuru: não se pode nem ficar alegre que você já vem falando que sou mal-humorada.*coloca as coisas na mesa*

Kuwabara: bem,sinceramente eu no início achei que você era a Botan.*sorri meio encabulado ao confessar*

Shizuru: Kazuma por favor,pare de dizer bobagens e Coma o seu café.Não queira estragar minha felicidade.*se senta na cadeira*

Kuwabara: pois eu também estou muito feliz,recebi uma luz no meu sonho.E ela me dizia exatamente assim "Vá Kazuma Kuwabara!E beije a Yukina intensamente".*sobe na cadeira e coloca o pé na mesa,dramatizando e fazendo vários movimentos com as mãos enquanto falava*

Shizuru: irmão!Desce daí e coma por favor!*gotona*

Kuwabara: pode dizer o que quiser maninha!Mas hoje é o dia que será lembrado,um dia histórico,um dia que eu deixei a coragem consumir meu a timidez de lado,porque irei a luta!*pose de cavaleiro*

Shizuru: Ok!Mas antes poderia comer direito o seu café.*mostra as coisas que estão na mesa com as mãos*

Kuwabara comeu logo o café junto com a irmã,depois saiu andando e fazendo poses até a porta,alguma dos seus movimentos parecia típica do Johnny Bravo,enquanto Shizuru balançava a cabeça negativamente,sorria mas fica com uma cara estranha,braços cruzados e fiapos de cabelo pra cima,ficou assim até a figura do irmãozinho sumir de sua vista.

Mas aquele sonho te fez muito feliz,uma felicidade mesma felicidade voltou quando Yusuke e os outros regressaram,enquanto estavam na praia Shizuru teve a impressão de ter visto o espírito do seu amado lá perto dela,mas parece que só ela percebeu isso,ambos somente sorriram.

Ela continuava o amando muito,um amor que ia além da sua vida.

**FIM**

**O sonho da Shizuru seria uma cena de um capítulo de outra fanfic que eu tava fazendo mais desisti de fazer,porém estou pegando as melhores idéias que eu tive nessa outra história que eu parei de escrever e passando para outras fics,alias eu havia feito a cena na semana do ano novo porém essa história é de 2011 mesmo fazer essa fanfic,eu realmente gosto desse casal,amar intensamente alguém que já morreu eu acho muito lindo por isso eu que tenham gostado.**


End file.
